Baby Sitter
by rufinaa
Summary: Ketika member Karasuno menjadi baby sitter batita, baemta, dan balita merepotkan nan menyusahkan yang-minta-dikemplang di Penitipan Anak Karasuno. [drabble(s)] [Chibi!Karasuno]


**Haruichi Furuhate © Haikyuu!**

Tidak ada keuntungan material yang didapat dari fanfiksi ini kecuali pelampiasan imajinasi liar dari author.

 **Warning(s):** AU, drabble(s), bahasa nggak baku, kayaknya-OOC, tapi-berusaha-IC, typo(s), Chibi!Karasuno, BabySitter!Karasuno.

 **Keterangan:** Member yang jadi _baby sitter_ usianya sudah 20 tahun, yang anak-anak umurnya sekitar 3-5 tahun (chibi chibi oenyoee). Anggap saja mereka lagu _part-time_ jadi _baby sitter_ dadakan. (?)

* * *

 _ **Baby Sitter**_

by keumcchi

.

 **{{ Daichi }}**

Dengan sifat kebapakkan dan senyum yang selalu tersimpul, Daichi Sawamura dapat dengan mudah menjinakkan beberapa bocah yang dititipkan di tempatnya, Penitipan Anak Karasuno.

"Anak baik, anak baik." Pemuda itu mengelus rambut anak perempuan berambut hitam, Shimizu Kiyoko, dan anak laki-laki berambut abu-abu, Sugawara Koushi.

Ada anak lain yang mengitarinya, menagih giliran elus rambut. Semuanya terkendali, begitu pikirnya. Nishinoya dan Tanaka tumben sekali bisa duduk manis karena keduanya sibuk berkompetisi, siapa yang bisa membuat cacing-cacingan paling keren dengan plastisin.

Namun, ada dua anak yang sulit dikendalikan.

"Hinata, jangan lari tanpa sepatu. Kemarilah." Daichi berusaha membujuk bocah berambut oranye yang semangatnya seperti tak pernah habis.

Hinata Shoyo tidak mengacuhkannya, justru memasang pose siap lari. "Ayo kita berlari, Kageyama! Aku pasti lebih cepat!"

"Aku lebih cepat!" Bocah satunya lagi yang bermata setajam gagak—Kageyama Tobio—menyahut tidak mau kalah. Hinata tidak terima.

"Aku pasti lebih cepat!"

Daichi semakin kewalahan. "Kageya—"

" _Boke_! Hinata _boke_!" Kageyama tidak mendengar, ia justru mengambil bola sepak dan melemparnya ke arah Hinata.

Daichi memasang wajah terkejut. "... dari mana kau belajar kata-kata itu, Kageyama?" tanyanya, lalu menghela napas. Ada sweatdrop imajiner di kepalanya. "Ayo, jangan lari-lari—"

—BUAK!

Tangan kanan kecil bocah berambut oranye itu tidak sengaja memukul bola yang dilempar Kageyama, lalu kena telak di wajah Daichi. Ada lingkaran berwarna merah samar di wajahnya. Bukannya marah, Daichi justru tertawa.

"... ahahaha. Ahahaha."

Demi melihat Daichi yang tersenyum dan tertawa janggal, Hinata dan Kageyama mendadak jadi anak baik.

.

* * *

 **{{ Sugawara }}**

Sebelumnya, Sugawara Koushi sangat percaya diri sekali akan menaklukan anak-anak di dalam penitipan anak ini. Ia tidak pernah lupa tersenyum, dan itu menjadi senjata maut untuk menjinakkan siapa pun.

Namun, rasa percaya diri itu musnah ketika hari pertama ia menginjakkan kaki di sana. Anak-anak yang dihadapinya lebih bandel dari anak ayam yang lari ke sana ke mari.

"Nishinoya, jangan berguling di tanah!" teriak Sugawara pada Nishinoya yang sedari tadi berseru _'roringgu tandaa_ '—entah apa maksudnya. Mungkin ia terlalu banyak menonton kartun bola naga.

"Tanaka! Turun dari pohon sekarang juga!" Pemuda itu kembali dikejutkan Tanaka, bocah berkepala gundul, yang sedang memanjat pohon. Ingin mencari kumbang, katanya—padahal sudah musim gugur.

"Hinata, Kageyama! Jangan berkelahi!" Sugawara buru-buru melerai dua anak berumur tiga tahun berambut oranye dan hitam yang entah kenapa sering sekali bermain kejar-kejaran dan berakhir pukul-pukulan karena tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

"Asahi, jangan takut dengan gambar di dinding. Itu cuma gambarnya Shimizu-chan..." Kini pemuda kepala dua itu sedang menenangkan Asahi yang berseru ketakutan setelah melihat gambar Shimizu, gadis kecil dengan tahi lalat di dagu. Gadis itu memang belum bisa menggambar—bahkan sepertinya hingga SMA.

Sugawara menghela napas. Lelah. Diam-diam bertanya dalam hati, apakah ia akan begini terus setiap hari?

.

* * *

 **{{ Asahi }}**

"Om-omnya cewek atau cowok? Kok rambutnya panjang!" itu seruan pertama Nishinoya ketika melihat Asahi Azumane yang sedang mengikat rambutnya. Ia sedang bersiap untuk mengasuh bocah-bocah itu seharian penuh.

Pemuda berambut panjang itu sebenarnya cukup kikuk dan gugup jika berurusan dengan orang—tidak terkecuali anak kecil. Ia sering tanpa sadar dikendalikan oleh bocah-bocah di sana, terutama duo bandel maut, Nishinoya dan Tanaka.

Alih-alih memanggil _'Sensei'_ (guru), mereka justru memanggil Asahi dengan sebutan 'Om'.

"Om, aku mau naik kuda-kudaan. Om jadi kudanya, ya!" Itu adalah kalimat kedua dari Nishinoya—dan, ya, itu perintah, bukan permintaan.

Asahi terkejut. Entah karena dia terlalu lembek, entah duo bandel maut itu memang kurang ajar. Namun, Asahi menurut saja. Alhasil, ia mengelilingi ruang bermain dengan dua tangan dan dua lutut selama dua putaran dengan duo bandel maut di punggungnya—yang omong-omong tidak bisa diam.

Pernah sekali Asahi berusaha tidak menjadi orang pasrahan. Ia menolak 'permintaan' bocah berjambul coklat itu—iya, anak itu jadi ketagihan. Namun, pemuda kikuk itu justru jadi lahan pemanjatan bagi duo bandel maut.

Kalau Asahi phobia anak-anak, mungkin kini sudah jelas apa penyebab utamanya.

.

* * *

 **{{ Nishinoya }}**

Nishinoya punya metode pengasuhan yang menyenangkan walau terkadang terlihat mengkhawatirkan. Ia menganut metode 'lakukan apa yang kalian suka!' dan bisa dibilang hampir membiarkan seluruh anak-anak bermain sesukanya.

"Hari ini, _Sensei_ akan mengajarkan permainan seru!" seru Nishinoya pada suatu hari. Suaranya yang khas itu terdengar lantang. Seluruh anak mengalihkan atensi padanya.

"Heee, permainan apa, _Sensei_?" sahut Tanaka yang kini sedang menggelendot manja di kakinya, hendak memanjat Nishinoya yang tingginya semampai—semeter-enam-puluh nggak nyampai.

"Namanya _Rolling Thunder_."

Maka, dimulailah rutinitas 'bergelinding' itu dengan meneriakan seruan ' _rolling thunder_ ' yang dipimpin oleh Nishinoya. Permainan yang menyenangkan, hampir semua anak-anak di sana menyukai dan melakukannya.

Namun, permainan itu tidak dilakukan lagi sejak Hinata hilang dari pengawasan Nishinoya dan bergelinding hingga jalan raya.

Selain anak-anak yang aktif, ada anak laki-laki berkacamata yang terlihat pintar dan pendiam. Namanya Tsukishima Kei, usianya masih tiga tahun. Nishinoya menghampirinya, sedikit terkejut dengan tinggi badan anak itu yang sudah menyamai dadanya.

"Wah, kau tinggi sekali, ya!" puji Nishinoya sambil menepuk kepala Tsukishima.

Anak laki-laki berkacamata itu mendongak. "Aku sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan. Sebentar lagi tinggiku akan mengalahkanmu, _Sensei_."

Nishinoya dibungkam. Tak berkutik.

.

* * *

 **{{ Tanaka }}**

Tanaka Ryuunosuke sempat menakuti salah satu anak laki-laki berambut sepundak di tempat penitipan anak. Kepalanya yang botak bergerigi itu memang cukup memberi intimidasi. Ditambah lagi dengan muka sangar dari lahir, tidak heran jika bayi langsung menangis ketika melihat wajahnya.

Padahal ia tidak seseram itu, lihat cewek cantik juga langsung lemah iman.

Namun, berpenampilan seram tidak menyurutkan semangatnya untuk menjadi pengasuh anak. Terbukti dalam dua hari ia sudah disukai anak-anak sepenitipan—setidaknya tidak ada yang menangis lagi.

" _Sensei_ akan mengajari kalian tips agar punya pacar cantik! Hahaha!" seru Tanaka suatu hari. Kebetulan, Tanaka menyerukan kalimat itu bersamaan dengan sukarelawan yang lewat dari dapur. Mendengar kalimat aneh tentu saja membuatnya langsung menoleh ke arah Tanaka.

"Pacar itu apa, _Sensei_?" celetuk bocah berambut abu-abu dengan polos.

Keesokan harinya, Tanaka dipecat dari tempat penitipan anak dengan laporan telah mengajarkan yang tidak-tidak pada batita, baemta, dan balita.

.

* * *

 **{{ Kageyama }}**

Biasanya, pengurus di penitipan anak adalah orang yang suka dengan anak-anak dan murah senyum. Dan hal itu tidak berkaku bagi pemuda yang satu ini.

Adalah Kageyama Tobio, pengurus baru di penitipan anak Karasuno. Sebenarnya ini sebuah kesalahan. Surat lamarannya salah alamat, ia kira 'Karasuno' itu nama perusahaan agen penagih utang dengan motto 'nggak bayar gue bacok' karena 'karasu' mirip dengan ' _korosu_ ' dalam bahasa Jepang yang artinya 'bunuh'.

Pemuda yang baru kepala dua itu tidak pernah tersenyum Bukan apa-apa, karena kalau dia tersenyum justru dua kali lipat lebih seram. Hanya ada satu anak yang berani mendekatinya, yaitu bocah berambut oranye bernama Hinata Shoyo.

" _Sensei_ , bisa manjat pohon nggak?" tanya Hinata kecil di suatu siang. Telunjuknya mengarah pada sebuah pohon di halaman. "Ayo, balapan denganku!

"Haa?" Kageyama merasa diremehkan oleh anak kecil. "Aku tidak mau. Merepotkan saja."

"Jangan-jangan _Sensei_ takut, ya?"

"SIAPA TAKUT!"

Ternyata, mental Kageyama tidak lebih besar dari anak-anak.

.

* * *

 **{{ Shimizu }}**

Shimizu Kiyoko menjadi primadona di tempat penitipan anak. Penggemarnya tak lain tak bukan adalah bocah-bocah berumur tiga hingga lima tahun. Selain cantik, Shimizu memang baik hati. Tidak ada anak yang menolak jika rambutnya dibelai oleh gadis yang sudah menginjak kepala dua itu.

Adalah Nishinoya dan Tanaka, duo bandel maut yang langsung takluk dengan Shimizu pada pandangan pertama. Mereka mendadak kalem sambil memasang mata penuh binar. Selalu mencari cara untuk mendapat perhatian pengasuhnya yang cantik itu.

Saking sukanya, mereka bahkan selalu modus meminta peluk ketika dijemput orang tuanya.

" _Senseii_ , peluuuk!" Nishinoya dan Tanaka berlari ke arah Shimizu.

Gadis itu menahan kepalan duo bandel maut, lalu mengelusnya.

"Sampai jumpa besok." Shimizu tersenyum. Sebuah senyum yang membuat kedua bocah itu diam seperti dibius.

Mungkin itulah kali pertama Nishinoya dan Tanaka mengenal arti cinta—monyet.

.

.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _"Mission accomplished: First fict in Haikyuu! Archive."_

 _Finally_ saya bisa ngisi di arsip anime favorit saya ini. :")) Ah, kali ini komedinya kurang greget kayaknya. Terima kasih buat yang mau baca. Semoga menghibur~


End file.
